Kapinoy Supertars invide Sinulog and Dinagyang Festivals
February 28, 2014 IBC Regional Network’s Kapinoy Caravan, recently spread cheers and smiles in two of the biggest and most colorful annual festivities in the country—the Flower Festival in Baguio, the Sinulog Festival in Cebu and the Dinagyang Festival—to thank their Amianan, Cebuano and Ilonggo fans for making IBC, the undisputed and certified no.3 TV station nationwide. The Kapinoy Karavan in Sinulog Festival drew more than 15,000 screaming fans at The Terraces in Ayala Center Cebu. Among the IBC superstars who flew to the ‘Queen City of the South’ were Jodi Sta. Maria and Richard Yap of the top-rated sitcom Maya Loves Sir Chief, Janella Salvador, Marlo Mortel and Andrei Felix of Janella in Wonderland and Mario Maurer and Ingrid dela Paz of the upcoming kilig-serye Only Me and You. Hosted by 89 DMZ Cebu DJs, the Kapinoy Caravan in Sinulog Festival also graced by IBC executives namely Broadcast Head Rey Sanchez, IBC RNG Head Marlon Gregory Pena and Ad Roel Alcober and Executive Vice President Lito Ocampo Cruz. IBC Regional also drew huge crowd when it took part in Sinulog Grand Parade where three colorful floats showcased Cristine, Diether, Marlo, Liza Soberano, Diego Loyzaga and Mario Maurer to promote Kapinoy Network’s celebration of 54 years of Philippine television. The three floats were such a hit that the big crowds followed it as it moved. On Friday, February 28, IBC-13 starts the day right with the live airing of Pilipinas, Gising Ka Na Ba? straight from Iloilo, with hosts Cathy Eigenmann, Mariel Rodriguez and Dolly Anne Carvajal sharing highlights on the Sinulog Festival as well as special Araw ng Cebuano updates. In which more than 25,000 people trooped to the Kapinoy Caravan in Flower Festival, which took place in Baguio City. PBA players James Yap, Roger Yap and Jason Castro, together with IBC big bosses like the vice-chairman Freddie M. Garcia and Entertainment TV Production Head Jose Javier Reyes. The grandest event in display of flower thru Fluvial parade pattern from the Rose Parade of Rio de Janiero. Meanwhile, more than 30,000 people trooped to the Kapinoy Caravan in Dinagyang Festival, which took place at the Iloilo Sports Complex. Kapinoy superstars Robi Domingo, Josh Padilla and Cara Eriguel, together with IBC Board of Directors and Chief Entertainment Content Officer Laurenti Dyogi joined the festivities. The grandest event in the ‘City of Love’ was hosted by 89 DMZ Iloilo DJs. After conquering the flower, Sinulog and Dinagyang Festivals, IBC Regional is all set for its next stops–Kalilang Festival in General Santos on March 6 and for Kapinoy Caravan at Melvin Jones Grandstand on March 8. The IBC Regional Network is the nationwide TV and radio network of the sequestered media conglomerate Intercontinental Broadcasting Corporation (IBC). Kapinoy Karavan is a regional campaign that promotes IBC-13’s favorite programs and artists in key cities nationwide, engaging more Filipinos and giving them a taste of what the Kapinoy Network is all about. This is aligned with IBC-13’s regional expansion as the network rolls out its transmitters and strengthens its signals all across the country. For more Kapinoy stories and happenings in the regions, log on to www.ibcnews.com.